Schizophrenia-prone individuals are at high risk both for brief episodes of psychosis and for schizophrenia. We are developing true-false scales for schizophrenia-proneness. These scales include Anhedonia (reduced capacity for pleasure), Perceptual Aberration, Extreme Ambivalence, extremely low self-esteem, extreme dependency, lack of self control and interpersonal aversiveness. We will use the Taylor scale for anxiety. Validational criteria of the scales are poor adjustment, and the report of brief schizophrenic-like episodes, deterioration of adjustment and an increase in schizophrenic-like symptoms over a two year period, and poor performance on several measures which are thought to measure defects of schizophrenics and/or the schizophrenia-prone.